1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording device and method, a magnetic reproduction device and method and a tape recording medium, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a camera-integrated video tape recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a recording system of the digital video tape recorder, there are a digital video (DV) system (IEC 61834 helical scan digital video tape cassette recording system using 6.35 mm magnetic tape for consumers (525/60.625/50.1125/60 and 1250/50 systems)). In recent years, camera-integrated video tape recorders and table-top video tape recorders which correspond to this digital video system have come on the market.
In this digital video system, a magnetic tape to be used (hereinafter referred to DV tape) is 6.35 mm (=xc2xc inch) in width. And the width of this tape is narrower than that of the magnetic tape to be used in the analog 8 mm system (hereinafter referred to as 8 mm video tape), that is widely used as the recording system of the related analog video tape recorder (IEC 60843 helical scan video tape cassette recording system using 8 mm magnetic tape for consumer).
In the digital video system, video/audio signal to be recorded is compressed and recording density is enhanced, which cause an advantage that recording can be performed with high image quality for a long time.
Although there is no compatibility between the digital video system and the analog 8 mm system, it is considered that image and sound could be recorded for a long time with high quality if video/audio signal in the data format of the digital video system could be recorded on the 8 mm video tape that is wider than the DV tape, for example.
In this case, it is considered that if the video tape recorder to conduct such recording/reproduction can be constructed by using such as manufacturing equipment and various devices for video tape recorders based on the current analog 8 mm system, such a video tape recorder can be constructed inexpensively by utilizing resources effectively.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide a magnetic recording device and method, and a magnetic reproduction device and method and a tape-shaped recording medium capable of improving the performance.
The foregoing object and other objects of the invention have been achieved by the provision of a magnetic recording device which comprises a recording data generating means for generating recording data in the digital recording format which is applied to a first magnetic tape having a predetermined width, and a recording means for successively and obliquely forming tracks along the longitudinal direction of a second magnetic tape which is wider in width than the first magnetic tape and for continuously recording recording data for at least two tracks in the digital recording format on each track. The recording means forms each track at a predetermined track pitch set based on the recording time and the reproduction signal characteristic.
As a result, in this magnetic recording device, the recording data based on the digital recording format which is applied to the first magnetic tape can keep practically sufficient C/N ratio and can be recorded on the second magnetic tape for a long time.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a magnetic recording method which comprises a first step of generating recording data in the digital recording format which is applied to a first magnetic tape having a predetermined width, and a second step of successively and obliquely generating tracks in the longitudinal direction of a second magnetic tape which is wider in width than the first magnetic tape and of continuously recording the recording data for at least two tracks in the digital recording format on each track. And in the second step, each track is to be formed at a predetermined track pitch set based on the recording time and the reproduction signal characteristic.
As a result, according to this magnetic recording method, the recording data based on the digital recording format which is applied to the first magnetic tape can keep practically sufficient C/N ratio and can be recorded on the second magnetic tape for a long time.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a magnetic reproduction device which comprises a reproduction means for reproducing recording data from a second magnetic tape which is wider in width than a first magnetic tape on which the recording data based on the digital recording format which is applied to the first magnetic tape having the predetermined width are recorded. And this reproduction means continuously reproduces the recording data for at least two tracks in the digital recording format from each track sequentially and obliquely formed along the longitudinal direction of the second magnetic tape at a predetermined track pitch set based on a recording time and a reproduction signal characteristic.
As a result, in this magnetic reproduction device, the recording data based on the digital recording format which is applied to the first magnetic tape can keep practically sufficient C/N ratio and can be reproduced from the second magnetic tape for a long time.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a magnetic reproduction method, in which in the case of reproducing recording data from a second magnetic tape which is wider in width than a first magnetic tape on which the recording data based on the digital recording format which is applied to a first magnetic tape having a predetermined width are recorded, the recording data for at least two tracks in the digital recording format is continuously reproduced from each track successively and obliquely formed at a predetermined track pitch set based on the recording time and the reproduction signal characteristic along the longitudinal direction of the second magnetic tape.
As a result, in this magnetic reproduction method, the recording data based on the digital recording format which is applied to the first magnetic tape can keep practically sufficient C/N ratio and can be reproduced from the second magnetic tape for a long time.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a tape recording medium formed of a second magnetic tape which is wider in width than a first magnetic tape on which recording data based on the digital recording format which is applied to a first magnetic tape having a predetermined width is recorded, tracks are successively and obliquely formed at a predetermined track pitch set based on the recording time and the reproduction signal characteristic along the longitudinal direction of the second magnetic tape, and recording data for at least two tracks in the digital recording format is to be continuously recorded as a single track.
As a result, in this tape recording medium, the recording data based on the digital recording format which is applied to the first magnetic tape can keep a practically sufficient C/N ratio and can be recorded for a long time.